


Stronger Together

by Daniscats



Series: The Incredible Story of Captain Shepard and the Love that Saved the Galaxy! Drabbles and Misc [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, little blue children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniscats/pseuds/Daniscats
Summary: A companion piece of sorts to Sisters and School Yard Bullies.





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece of sorts to Sisters and School Yard Bullies.

    Jacey flew backwards, her datapads scattering, until her body hit the ground. She felt the abrasive gravel shred her dress at her elbows and scrap into her skin there as she skidded. She struggled to get up quickly but another one of the three, laughing girls was already on her.

    "You think you're so much smarter than we are. You don't look so smart now."

    The girl flung the blue energy at her but before it impacted, Jacey caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and saw another ball of energy racing towards it. The ball grew as the two energy fields collided and then seemed to hang inert for a split second before with an easy flick of her wrist, Benezia sent the ball back in the direction of the three girls.   

    All three girls tried to dodge out of the way but it was too fast. The blue wave smacked into all three asari and bowled them all over like pins. Benezia walked over to them smugly.

    "If she thinks she's smarter than you are, it's because she is. Likely smarter than all three of you together."

    Jacey felt like crying, humiliated, and then saved by her baby sister again. Instead she got up. She forced a smile on her face and walked over to where her adversaries still lay.

    "Yes", she added, trying to sound as cocky as Benezia had, "and my _younger_ sister just beat you all up. So maybe you should go examine your lives and figure out why you suck so badly."

    "And try to improve before it's too late", Benezia added.

    The girls left, Benezia handed some of her datapads back to her sister.

    "You okay?"

    Jacey sighed. "Yeah."

    Benezia bumped her shoulder with a grin.

    "Dork."

    Jacey grinned back. "Brute."  


End file.
